God gave Rock 'n Roll to you
by DdraigCoch
Summary: God, The ArchAngels, The Devil, Death and a Mortal boy. Most deffiantely NOT serious, but please read and review. Oh, and calling me evil will only make me write more of the same.


God gave Rock 'n Roll to you  
  
Note: I was watching Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey and hence this idea was born. If it offends, sorry. Don't go flameing me, it won't achive anything. I'm remarkably hard skinned and you might just get a spec in the face. You have been warned. However for those of you who enjoyed it, please Read and Review!!  
  
In a small town in the USA in a small dark club where rock was played all the time the resident band, Heavens Angels, had just come off stage to tremendous applause. They were a small band of young men who had been playing there for so long no one remberd when they had started. The lead singer of this band was a tall, almost elfin like young man, with long, wild white hair, and unique silver eyes which his tanned skin set off perfectly. He was known simply as G and he ran this shindig. I don't just mean the band or the club, not even the town or the state. He really was all powerfull. Almost as powerful would be the Bishop that had just walked in through the doors, earning himself much scorn. He was a short man, about 70 or 80 years in age, balding and what little hair he had as white as snow. He paid no mind to the insults flung at him, smileing his crooked yellow toothed smile at them and simply made his slow way upstairs to the band's quaters.  
The stairs creeked beneth his feet and when he arrived at the single warped wooden door he opened it without even knocking. He was met with what some would call 'a den of sin', some an orgy. The five band members were 'makeing out' with their groupies, male and female alike. They were playing loud songs, cans and bottles of drink were scatterd all over the place and the stale smell of cannabis hung in the air from the joints they were smokeing. On his entrance two things happend, the air of gaity seemed to be sucked out of the room and to be replaced with the old stale air found in some churches, and G pulled away from his current lover, a lad named Luke.  
"Hey Preacher, what're you doing here?" He asked, walking across the room until he was right in frount of the short Bishop, dwarfing him.  
"I need a word with you, young man."the Bishop hissed.  
"Less of the young."G said, waveing a hand over his shoulder for the others to carry on, then putting one arm around the shoulders of the decrepid Bishop, lead him away to one of the more private sofa's.  
"What are you doing here Preacher?" G asked again, crossing his undecently long legs.  
"Sin sin and more sin, G, I'm surprised at you."  
"Can only do good by portaying evil and enjoing yourself nowadays, Preacher."  
"Thats not what the good book says."  
"Best selling fiction, Preacher, and we both know it." G gave him a meningful look over the top of his shades.  
"How's life G?"  
"I don't know, why don't you ask it. Why are you here?"  
"Dee wants us."  
"Dee always wants us, but she can't have us, thats what pisses her off."  
"Language." the Bishop admonished.  
"Or what? I'll suffer eterinty in hell like those poor fools out there?"  
"Don't try to be clever."  
"Why not? Most only get one shot at life, why not enjoy it and look after each other?"  
"This sort of enjoyment is evil, G"  
"So you keep telling the gullible, Preacher."  
Luke got up and answerd the ringing telephone as his lover seemed to be deep in argument with the old Bishop.  
"Hello? Is G or Bishop Cain there if you please?" A cold precises, accentless, voice asked him.  
"Yeah, both of them are actually. What do you want with them?"  
"Tell them it's Dee and I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." and with that the phone was put down. He wrinkled his perfect nose in indigantion and sidled over to G and the Bishop.  
"Hey Darling, message for you." Luke purred in G's ear.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, some broad called herself Dee, she's apparently on her way."  
"Wonderful. Just what I need. This is getting completely too heavy. You'd think things'd run themselves, but no! Hey Gabe, get the guys outta here would ya? Dee's on her way."  
"Oh man oh man. First this ass" Gabe pointed at the Bishop "Then that stick in the mud? Man! Come on Lukey boy, lets get outta here."  
"What? G, let me stay huh?" Luke asked kissing his lover.  
"Sorry babe, private major important stuff."  
"You heard the man Luke, come on." And with that the giant Gabe grabbed ahold of Luke and dragged him away, the others invoulenterily following. Soon enough the room was empty except for G, the Bishop Cain and a atmosphere you could cut with a knife. Luckily enough they didn't have to wait too long, as the door opened only a few minuates later revealing a woman dressed in a sharp black trouser suit, black hair ties tightly to the back of her head in a tight pony tail. Everything in the room seemed to wither a little execpt for the two men on the sofa.  
"Hey Dee, long time no see." G said, grining at her  
"Oh very humouros indeed, I think not. Haven't you played you little game here long enough?"  
"This ain't no game Dee, it's life at it's best." G answerd getting up and waltzed around the room with an imaginary partner.  
"Thats what you think." Dee stated, sitting on the edge of her seat.  
"Why do you want to talk to us?" the Bishop asked  
"About my latest list, I need you agreements. Belive me if there was anyway to avoid this, I would." She said with a mightier than thou tone of voice.  
"Hand them to us then, my child." The Bishop answerd, takeing a manilla folder from the thin almost skeletal hand of the newcomer. G on the other hand seemed totally disinterested and went to the only unborded window and lit up a joint. There was a totally blank look on his face.  
"I don't want to see them Dee, I don't need too."  
"Stop running away, G." Dee said, putting an identical folder into his hand. He flung it out of the window with a growl.  
"I said I didn't want to see them!" G growled at her loudly. A lightening bolt flashed outside and made the Bishop and Dee jump. Indeed it frightend the Bishop so much, he had a heart attack and died. G and Dee were strangely unaffected by this and stood as still as statues. The door opened slowly and Luke's head appeard around the corner.  
"G, whats up? I heard shouting....My God, what happend to him?!" Luke opend the door, seeing the corpse of the Bishop on the floor. Behind him appeard the rest of the band who pushed past him and into the room. Gabe carried the corpse out, being the strongest phisicaly.  
"The lightening scared him into a heart attack, babe." G said and wrapped his arms around Luke, hugging him like he'd never let go. "I love you Babe" he whisperd in Luke's ear, makeing his lover blush  
"G, what about this list?" Dee asked, for the first time in ages emotion showed on the face, and it looked painfull to express to. She spoke low and sympatheticly.   
"There's nothing I can do to stop you Dee, you were created to be creations shadow. Do your job."  
"G, you ok bud?" The lead gutarist Raph asked "Only they want us back on stage."  
"I'm fine. You go on ahead I'll be there in a few. Sammy, you do vocals until I get there huh? Micky, get the beers in."  
"Sure thing boss man." Micky said touching his hat and they filed out. Alone again G mutterd something under his breath and the strangest thing happend. A man with large blackend leather like wings appeard in the center of the room.  
"What did you want to go and die for, you idiot!" G said vehemently, laying down on the sofa "Preacher, you are the most idiotic being I know. If I hadn't created you and knew you were super intelligent I'd think you were a mortal dumbass!"  
"Whatever, Know-it-all. What was in that list that got you so riled up anyway?" the once Bishop Cain said, sitting on the arm of the chair, ignoreing the annoyed expression on Dee's face.  
"It dosen't matter, and I don't want to talk about it." G growled "Now if you don't mind, being questioned by Death and the Prince of Darkness gets me down. Dee, Death, Grim Reaper, however you want to be known, you do your job, reap who needs to be reaped. Lucifer, bugger off and take your bloody Bible with you. Your bloody bright idea of starting religion has caused more evil and pain and suffering than anything else, so just get out of here!"  
"Hey, you hired me to be the ultimate evil, G. I'm doing what you told me to do." and after a quick comforting smile, Death and the Devil left their boss to his greif.  
  
Two weeks later Luke was dead. He'd run his car off the edge of a cliff while takeing a corner too sharply. He'd died almost instantly as the car hit the side of the cliff. In the bar the Almighty and his Archangels were signing a record deal, and they knew then, when th policeman came in through the door what it was G had been so upset about. 


End file.
